


Tony Stark's Battle

by Blackwidowislyfe



Series: The Avengers Vs.... [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone is Supportive, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I may make this a series, I suck at tags, If anyone wants, M/M, Omorashi, Steve Is a Good Bro, Swearing, Thor Is a Good Bro, Wetting, except not really, male wetting, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony built a filtration system in the suit for a reason. Too bad Loki messed the entire suit up.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Tony has an accident in the suit. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark's Battle

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I got a request a while back for some Tony Stark omorashi. I had had this idea bouncing around in my head before that, and then... well... this happened. :P HEAVY MENTIONS OF WETTING. Like seriously, that's pretty much the whole plot to this story. Don't like? Then don't read. :)

This wasn't supposed to happen! Granted it's happened to Steve before, but he's too shy to mention it, and he usually takes off the half top of his uniform to cover it up. Natasha and Clint have had it happen to them too, but one look at either of them and you know if you say anything it will mean your painful death. Hell, it happens to Bruce almost every time he transforms from Hulk back to Bruce (Size difference is what he said, with a blush that made you feel kind of bad for ever mentioning it). And Thor? Well.... when has he EVER been normal?

 

But he was TONY FUCKING STARK! This sort of shit just DOESN'T happen to him, flying robotic suit of armor or not! And as soon as he de-suited everyone was gonna see, and then it was all downhill from there. But we're getting ahead of ourselves. Let's go back to earlier that day....

 

* * * *

 

He'd been in the lab with Bruce, trying to figure out why the feet were shorting out when he tried to fly (They hadn't caused any problems yet, but it was enough to make him stress). This had resulted in half-way suiting up (Bruce had insisted). Tony was about to ask for a break when the call to assemble came out. Stupid robots attacking in some small New Jersey town, Doctor Doom and Loki suspected... The usual for a Thursday. He sighed, going to put the rest of his armor on while Bruce went to grab an extra pair of pants. That was literally the only way the man could prepare for a battle. Tony felt kind of guilty about that and made a mental note to try and make some stretchy pants for the two of them (Bruce and Hulk), but then his bladder gently made itself known.

 

He didn't expect this to take long, and besides, they were needed. So, in typical Stark fashion, he studiously ignored it and met the team upstairs. He'd follow the quinn jet, scout ahead, and give them a heads up. Same routine as always. Only once they approached the state line, they were met with a swarm of Doombots, and once Tony tried to hit them, his own repulsor beam hit a force field and shot it back at him. Tony winced as he abdomen and bladder were rocked, but again, bigger problems than his bladder.

 

"They're protected by a force field!" He warned the team. "We're gonna have to find what's protecting them and shut it down."

 

"Can we approach?" Natasha asked.

 

"Cautiously," Steve said from the ground. Thor humphed and took off to find his brother. Tony kept score from the sky, dividing the search with Thor. He grit his teeth as his suit pressed into his abdomen as he flew, which certainly wasn't helping. "STARK!"

 

"What Steve?" He asked, being pulled out of his trance.

 

"Thor said he has visual on Loki and needs back-up. We'll be there as soon as we can," Steve explained. Tony took off in the direction JARVIS routed him to, praying this wouldn't take long. When he landed, he saw Thor tied and gagged, Mjolnir on the ground in front of Doctor Doom and Loki. Apparently they needed it for their plot or something, because they were both trying to lift it, neither one succeeding. Even with a bandana over his mouth, Tony could still see Thor chuckling.

 

"Hey Reindeer! Might want to put your back into it," Tony mocked, lifting up his faceplate.

 

Dr. Doom growled but Loki silenced him with a hand to the chest. "Let me handle this darling," He purred. Tony cringed. He didn't care, but seeing Loki go soft was.... unsettling. "What problem have you with us, metal man?"

 

"Oh ya know, you kind of tied your big brother up for one," Tony said, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "And then we could talk about the freaky robots no one can destroy-" He tried to tense his thighs, failing, "And then you and your boyfriend here are kind of enemies of the state, so, ya know. Just think about that." Loki growled and he and Doom managed to pin him to the wall.

 

"Listen you fool," Loki said, his silk voice turned deadly. "I am a God. I can do whatever the hell I want, whenever I want it. If I choose to marry Victor, it will fucking happen. If I want my brother to worship me, he better fucking kneel. And if I want you to piss yourself...." Loki let those words sink in, a maniacal grin settling on to his face. Tony paled. "Yes, I was aware of your predicament the moment you flew up. Victor, dear, would you mind?"

 

Doom, knowing full well how the suit worked, began to bang into the abdomen. Tony winced. Whatever they had done to the suit was leaving him stuck against the wall, and with no way to escape.

 

JARVIS!" Tony shouted.

 

"Sir, I'm afraid our systems have been compromised. We are stuck to the wall," The AI reported. "I can summon Captain-"

 

Thor took that moment to rip apart his binds, picking Mjolnir up from his place and swinging at Doom, successfully managing to get him off of Tony. "Stark, return to the others. I will handle them," Thor said calmly, as he swung at his brother. Loki dodged him gracefully, throwing a charm at Tony. The man came unglued from the wall, but his body was forced to release it's hot, golden liquid. Tony tried, however futilely, to stop it, but the charm Loki had placed was stronger than his mortal form. He whimpered, feeling it soak into his clothes, flood out into the suit, leaving him standing in two different puddles of piss. At least he had thought to waterproof it, but still.....

 

The next thing he knew, Loki and Doom were both tied up in the binds that Thor was once in, Loki's screaming mouth bound this time. Thor approached Stark, who had his faceplate down now to hide the shame he was sure was all over his face. "Are you alright Stark?" He asked gently.

 

Tony nodded shyly. "Let's just go," he said, choosing to wak, however awkwardly, back to the others. Thor knew something was amiss, and as SHIELD approached to finish up with Loki and Doom, he followed Tony, fearing he was hurt.

 

"Stark, are you quite certain you're-"

 

"I said I'm fine Thor!" Tony snapped, feeling guilty, but he was trying to think how to hide this. Thor frowned.

 

"I am merely worried you are injured," Thor said. "Do not be rude. What hurts?"

 

"Just my pride," Tony mumbled, though he knew full well Thor could hear what he had said. Thor's eyes widened as he realized what must have happened.

 

"It is alright Stark, it has happened to all of us on more than one occasion," He said kindly. "It is one of many prices to pay in a battle. Loki and I can both attest to it."

 

"But the others..." He groaned, not wanting them to know.

 

"How many times has it happened to them?" Thor said. "You underestimate us, Stark. You might be surprised by..."

 

"Tony!" Steve called, rushing up to him. "What happened?! All of a sudden the force fields went down and we heard the banging from the east and then SHIELD showed up!"

 

"Nothing, all in a day's work. let's go home," Tony said quickly, his pants and shoes beginning to feel gross.

 

Natasha quirked an eyebrow. "They want us back at HQ for debriefing," She said. "Might I suggest Iron Man doesn't make an appearance? Fury really doesn't like him."

 

Tony felt as if he were two again. He stared at his shoes, not making any motion to really do anything. flying off would get his piss all over the suit (and him), taking off the suit would reveal his predicament, and.... and then he saw poor Bruce, passed out on a stretcher, a sopping wet blanket over him, and he sighed. If Bruce could deal, maybe he could too? He sighed.

 

"Tony, it's okay. Whatever happened, we can deal," Steve said gently, his gut telling him he probably knew what had happened.

 

Tony cringed, following the others on to the jet, nervously going towards the back to de-suit, at least to his calves. Well, it was nice being a super hero while it lasted. God he'd fucked up. He kept his head down as he finally walked back to the others, his stupid wet clothes clinging to his legs and beginning to itch.

 

Clint whispered something to Natasha and snickered, causing her to elbow him in the ribs. "Oww! Tasha!" He whined.

 

"You'd be wise to keep your mouth shut, unless you feel like telling everyone what happened in Budapest," She growled. Everyone looked at her curiously, even the half-awake Bruce, who had moved to rub Tony's shoulder.

 

Tony flinched, but finally said, "What DID happen in Budapest, Clint?" He asked curiously.

 

"Thanks Tasha," He muttered. "We were stranded in a warehouse, Natasha had a broken wrist and I had a lot more wrong with my leg and Coulson was still two hours out. And I had had a LOT of water, thanks to this one." He pointed to Natasha.

 

"You had exerted a lot in the battle and you couldn't afford to get dehydrated with your injuries," She said logically. "It was the only thing I could think TO do."

 

Steve smirked. "That was one thing they DIDN'T teach us in basic training," He said humorously. "Seriously Tony, don't feel bad. It happens."

 

Bruce nodded beside him, and somehow that was enough to make him feel a little less humiliated. He'd just have to remember to take care of THAT from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh..... I'm still not entirely sure about that ending. :/ Anyways, there is at least one more work to this series, but I may write one for each Avenger. Idk. Would anyone like that? I guess let me know.


End file.
